Ami's Transformation
by Samuel John Winchester
Summary: (Complete) I'm not good at summaries but here goes: The inners are pilots, the outers, and Relena play a unique role. But what will happen next? r/r if you don't I'll understand.
1. Rebirth

Ami's transformation  
  
Chapter 1: Rebirth  
By: Eternal Sailor Mercury  
  
It was after the battle with chaos that the senshi were reborn each on a diffrent colony. Ami was born to a young doctor and her husbandon the L1 colony.Minako was born to an actor and his wife on the L2 colony. Usagi was born to a photographer and his wife on L3. Lita was born to a famous cook and his family on L4. And Rei was born into the Dragon Clan on the L5 colony. The senshi were reborn around the same time as the future Gundam Pilots were born. Each reborn Senshi enjoyed their newfound parents. Since the Earth Sphere Alliance wanted to control the colonies many deaths had accured. When Ami reached the  
young age of two and a half her parents were killed when a few soliders were a little jumpy and also got trigger-happy. Ami was at the park with one of her mother's friends from work. Alex, Ami's mother's  
friend, was watching Ami from a nearby bench when she heard her cell phone ring.  
"Hello?" She answered  
"Are you Alexander Knoxs? And do you happen to have a young child named Ami with you? She's the daughter of your friend.. A Dr. Mizuno If I'm not mistaking..." A man answered from the other end of the line.  
"err... Yes all of that imformation is correct. Why, may I ask, are you asking me this imformation?"  
"I have rather bad news about Dr .Mizuno and her husband..."  
"Please Tell Me"  
"I'm afraid that they were killed by two soliders whom were jumpy and trigger-happy..."  
"They... They're d..dead!?" She says on the verge of tears. People around her look at strangly as she talks.  
"Ma'am, I would apriciate it if you came down to the military headquarters ASAP"  
"I'll be there..." She says softly as she ends the call. She looks around for Ami but she seems to have dissappeared as if she knew about her parents. An old man who has one metal claw for a hand hears the soft crying of a small girl. He glances around a spots a young girl maybe four years old crying sitting against a tree along. He looks down at her as something pulls at his heart.   
"What's wrong little one?" He says in the softest voice he could, which isn't that soft... The young girl looks up at him. Her Dark blue eyes redened from crying so hard. Her light blue hair sways in a calm breeze that sends a shiver down her spine.   
"My Parents were killed yesterday... I'm alone and scared" She answered. Something about her eyes made him think that she wasn't scared in the least bit.. She was exactly what he had been looking for.  
"I'm sorry about your parents little one... How would you like to come to live with me..?"  
"I would but I'm not suspose to go with strangers.. My mother told me so.."  
"Hmm.. Well My name is Dr. J. What's your name little one?"  
"I'm Ami... I guess we arn't strangers anymore.."  
"so you want to come live with me... I could train you and take care of you.. By the way how old are you little one?"  
"I'm two and a half..."  
"My word you are indeed a smart one... I was thinking you were atleast four or so.." She smiles weekly before geting up.  
"Shall we go?" Dr. J. asks. She gives him a nod and he leads her to a nearby car..  
  
  
  
Will have more soon hopefully if you review.. I want atleast 1 review before I start on a nother Chapter. I know I'ts short and I'm sorry 


	2. Heero Arives and His Training begins

Author Notes: Yay! I got reviews on the first night it's been posted.. *is happy about that*   
More Author's notes: I forgot to put the disclaimer in the first chapter so here it is I DON'T OWN GW OR SM SO DON'T SUE ME!! please.. ON WITH THE STORY...  
  
Ami's transformation   
Chapter 2: Heero arives and His training begins  
  
After a few weeks at Dr. J's Ami started showing a big change in her behavior. Indeed she would be the 'Perfect Solider' Dr. J hoped she would become. Her dark Blue eyes showed the smallest amount of emotion as she trained day and night perfecting her skills. About a month after finding Ami, Dr. J found another young child whose parent's had been killed in the resent attack. The young boy's name was Odin Lowe Jr. Odin came to live with Dr. J and Ami, because He had no known relatives that he could live with. His childhood started the same way Ami's did Feeling pain and sadness of the loss of their parents. Ami was still training, as usual, when Dr. J came home with Odin. Ami was walking out of the training room when she saw a boy her age standing in the middle of the lab. Her first instent was draw her gun and point it at the boy and that's what she did.  
"Who are you and Why are you here?" She says in her monotoned voice  
"I'm Odin... Odin Lowe... And Dr. J brought me here..." he replies afraid that she's going to shoot him. She lowers her gun and puts it in the unknown place it was before. She sends him a glare as Dr. J  
walks into the lab seeing the two.  
"Ah. Ami I see you have meet Odin Lowe, your partner, Whom will be training with you. He's much like yourself... you both lost your parents at an early age..." Dr. J was inturupted by Ami's Death Glare she sent him, "That glare may work on others but it doesn't work on me young lady! And don't go scaring Odin with it either" She nods silently at this order. Odin just looks at the two silently as they talk.  
"Ami why don't you take Odin and train him a little before dinner." Dr. J says. It being more of an order than a request. She nods silently and tells Odin to follow her into the training room. She trains him slowly at first, so he could pick up on the basics, then it intensifies. They train day and night, only stopping long enough to  
eat and for atleast two hours of sleep, for three years straight. Dr. J oversees their progress over this time. They spend another five years training and perfecting their skills both mentally and physcally. In  
skill They were the perfect soliders by the age of 10. The next four years were spent training on computers and hacking abilities. Soon they became masters at hacking into computers and stuff of that sort. When  
they were 14 years old Dr. J presented them with Gundams and gave Odin The codename of 'Heero Yuy' and Ami kept her original name as her codename. Heero's Gundam was the Wing Gundam and Ami's was the Raging Tsunami. The two looked exacally alike exept for one thing: The Colors. Heero's Gundam was red, white, blue, yellow and had a little bit of green on it. Ami's was diffrent shades of blue. Another year went by as the pair mastered how to build, set, disarm, and just about everything else dealing with bombs. They were now 15 years old and ready for their first missions.  
"Ah my young soliders you'll be leaving for Operation Meteor soon.. You've been trained to be prefect soliders and as far as I can tell That is what you are 'Two Prefect Soliders' You have come a long ways  
since I first found you two. I'm Proud of your hard work put forth in your training." Dr. J says while he looks the two young pilots over and nods silently.  
"When do we leave Dr. J?" Heero asked in monotone  
"Tomorrow. But know you must load your gundams for transport, and get a few things to take with you." Heero and Ami both nods silently and goes to prepare their gundams for tomorrow. They finish about a hour later and go off to their seperate rooms to pack. Ami decides that she will take a few pairs of dark blue spandex shorts and navy blue tank tops She also decides that she'll take her laptop, which would be  
useful for hacking into OZ databases. Heero Decides that he's going to take a few pairs of black spandex shorts and forest green tank tops, also he packs his laptop. They prepare for their trips  
the next day by spending the rest of the day hacking into OZ's main computer's databases...  
  
I'm glad I got this out as soon as I could. Please R/R 


	3. Destination: Earth

Ami's transformation  
Chapter 3: Destination: Earth  
  
Ami woke up early the next morning. 'Hmm 3 in the morning. Might as well get up and get a shower' She silently thought to herself as she got up out of her bed. She got a pair of Midnight blue spandex and a dark blue tanktop and headed to the bathroom. Shetook a moment to look at herself in the mirror 'I really need to do somethind about this hair. I will cut it when I get out.' She mentally tells herself as she sees her dark  
blue hair is almost down to the middle of her back. She jumps into the shower for a relaxing hot Shower. She washes her hair and rences. She then gets out wit her towel wrapped around her. She changes into her spandex shorts and tanktop befor messng with her hair. She cuts it short, it sorta ends up to look like Heero's hair. 'There it's less likely to get in my way now.' she mentally states as she admires her new hair-do in the mirror. She walks out of the bathroom just as Dr. J came out of his chambers.  
"Oh. Ami you've cut your hair. Why" Askes a sleepy Dr. J  
"It's less likey to get in my way this way.." She replies monotoned like. Dr. J just nods before going into the lab. Heero is the last to get up. He gets up at 4:30 in the morning. He gets his clothes and takes a quick shower. When he comes out of the bathroom he heads towards the kitchen for some breakfast. He makes himself some toast and eggs, He eats them and cleans up the dishes he used. Ami notices him eating and decides that since she has eaten breakfast for the last 15 years she wasn't going to start now. Ami headed back to her room and opened her laptop, she decided to hack into Dr. J's computer system knowing most likely that He had more imformation about this mission. She hacked into the system easly and soon found e-mail from the other colonies. She saved these onto here harddrive and covered her hacking so Dr. J   
wouldn't know she hacked into his systems. She made sure the connection was broken before opening the saved E-mails. She read them and repeated each name of the other pilots. 'Minako, Duo,   
Lita, Quatre, Trowa, Usagi, Wufei, and Rei why do some of those names sound familiar to me?' she mentally questioned herself. She closes out the e-mails and closes her laptop as she hears   
footsteps approching her door. She stands up and pulls out her gun and aims it at the door as the person opens it. Heero finds himself yet again looking into the barrel of his partners gun. He pays no  
heed to it as he looks at her with his cold purssian blue eyes.  
"Ami, Dr. J says it's about time to leave." he says in monotone  
"Hn." is all she says as she lowers her gun and puts it in it's unknown place. She grabs her bag and her laptop and head towards the hanger. Dr. J looked at the two that stood before him.  
"My you don't know how much you look alike... You could Almost  
pass for twins" Dr. J says with a smile. Ami could tell he was proud of his two 'Perfect soliders', She could also see that Heero was happy that they were going on thier first mission. 'He shouldn't be happy... he was put through the same training as I was but he wasn't completely emotionless as I was' she said silently. We said our 'goodbyes' as we each boarded our carriers. Ami set the auto-pilot for Earth and headed to where her gundam was being stored. She opened the chest-plate and climbed into the cockpit. she shut the  
cockpit door and got out her laptop. She went into a private chatroom that only Heero and she knew about.  
  
  
  
Welcome To Perfect Soliders Chat  
  
  
  
BluePS_Raging_Tsunami: Heero.. don't forget your training and always remember That In wars there is no room for human emotions...  
  
greenPS_wing: I know Ami I know...  
  
bluePS_Raging_Tsunami: hn. What do you plan to do on the way to earth?  
  
greenPS_wing: I don't know I was thinking about hacking into Dr. J's computer system and finding out about the other gundam pilots... But then again you probably beat me to it, didn't you?  
  
bluePS_Raging_Tsunami: yeah.. I did that last night. Only thing I found out is They're sending two from each colony and I also found out their names. From L2 is Duo Maxwell(Deathscythe) and Minako(Aphroditis), from L3 is Trowa Barton(Heavyarms) and Usagi (Selene), from L4 is Quatre R. Winner(SandRoc(sp?)) and Lita(Lighting Dash), And from L5 is Wufei Chang(Shenlong(I think this is correct)) and Rei Hino(Firey Inferno). That's all I found from Dr. J's e-mails from the other colonies.  
  
greenPS_wing: What are we going to do when we get to Earth?  
  
bluePS_Raging_Tsunami: We should enroll in a local school and act normal...err as normal as we can act  
  
greenPS_wing: school? we learned what college students are when we were 10. Why go to school?  
  
bluePS_Raging_Tsunami: your starting to get on my last nerves...  
  
greenPS_wing: you have nerves? That's impossible... Who are you and what did you do to Ami?  
  
bluePS_Raging_Tsunami: just remember We'll be living together when we get to earth...  
  
greenPS_wing: err.. I'm going to sleep now... wake me when we get to earth or something happens ok?  
  
bluePS_Raging_Tsunami: ok. I have one request: DO NOT TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS CHAT SESSION because we were not being Perfect Soliders.. ok?  
  
greenPS_wing: ok and I know you yelling isn't like you at all you usually talk in monotone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Soon they both fell asleep... Ami was sleeping in the cockpit of her gundam and Heero was sleeping at the control panel. Unknown to them, for the time being, A sandy blond teen was coming home from the colonies with her Father Vice Presedent Darlian. The girl's name was Relena. The shuddle she was riding in pssed directly infront of the two solider's pathes to earth. A loud beeping sound wakes Heero up. He glances around silently and he sees on the moniters a shuddle in his and Ami's paths He appears on the vid screen in Ami's Gundam as she is sleeping. 'she doesn't look deadly in her sleep...' is one thought that jumped around in Heero's mind.   
"Ami!! We have trouble. There's a shuddle in our path and if we change course now we won't have enough velocity to enter Earth's atmosphere without our shuddles burning up." Heero says in worried tone of monotone.   
"Omae O Korosu Heero..." Ami says in a dangerous tone on monotone as she sends him a death glare. She flips some switches and pushes a few bottons on the inside of her gundam Then as she expected an image appeared on her moniter of the shuddle in their path.  
"So What do we do?"  
"Nothing if they don't move in time then that's their problem not ours."  
"But they keep trying to contact me and saying the are going to shoot up down if we don't move."  
"Not if we dont shoot them down first.. Get you stuff and get to your gundam. Prepare to launch!"  
"hn." Heero answers as Ami Closes her vid-com link. She opens the door to the cockpit and jumps out. She hussles to get her clothes, guns and lap top. She returns to her gundam with the Items and secures the behind her chair, then she jumps out and unstraps the restraints holding her gundam. She gets back into her Gundam and closes the cockpit door as she straps herself in the Pilot's chair. She lets the Gundam break through her shuddle and transform into bird mode. She sees Heero's gundam doing the samething. The both dive towards earth until the see something that caught them off guard OZ mobile suits infront of them among them were a few Aires. Heero Went after the others as Ami went towards the Lighting Count(You all know who that is Right?). Zechs looks at the multi-colored blue suit that flew towards him. Ami pulls her beam saber out and prepares to attack. Zechs pulls out a weapon of choice and attacks the suit infront of him. The attack came and each dodged the other's attacks with ease. Ami was toying with the other mobile suit as she grew tired of him she sent a vid-com link to him.  
"I'm Pilot of Gundam 001 Raging Tsunami. Once you lay eyes on a gundam you wont be around for much longer...Omae O Korosu.... later I must be going now I have other matters to attend to." Ami says in monotone with a deadly look on her face.  
"001..." is all he could say as he watched the blue haired beauty threaten him. The vid link was closed and Ami Dove towards Earth again. She sends a vid link to Heero.  
"You coming?" is all she said before closing it. Heero finishes with the rest of the mobile suits, save two aires that got away, before diving after his companian. As they enter the atmosphere their Gundams begin to shake violently. Soon they hit the ocean near the shore. They end up washed up on the shore for a sandy blond, named Relena, to find. She turns them over on their backs and looks at them she gasps silently as she relizes they are her age. She turns to go get help and turns back to the pair to find herself looking up the barrels of two guns.  
"Omae O Korosu" they both say monotoned like...  
  
  
That's the end of this Chapter for now. Wow I wrote 2 or 3 chapters today that's the most I've written in a while. R/R please Flames are welcome but I need positive reviews... Happy Holidays from Ami 


	4. School and a Mission

Ami's Transformation  
Chapter 4: School and a Mission  
  
Relena found herself frozen infront of the two guns as their owners say equal death threats towards her. She didn't want to be shoot, the fact that she might be scared her a termendous amount. She looks them both up and down seeeing they look exacally alike execpt one wore blur and the other wore green. they both had the same emotionless eyes, same deadly look..Then the one in green spoke..  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" Heero demanded, his gun still facing her and his finger still wrapped around the trigger.  
"I'm Relena Darlian...I was out for a walk when I seen someone down here on the beach.. So I came to help.." She said quickly hoping this answer would please them enough to lower their guns.  
"Relena, You know to much... Omae O Korosu someother time tho.." Ami said monotoned like. She was thinking the same thing Heero was thinking 'This girl may be useful to us later'  
"Leave. And if you utter one word of what you saw tonight those words will be your last!" Heero sayed without emotion. Relena nodded and then ran off scared out of her wits. They got their bags and laptops before deciding to hide their gundams underwater, Then they set off to find a place to stay for now. They found a place near where Relena lived and then enrolled in the school nearest them. The next day Relena went to school expecting it to be the same as it was everyday: Boring as usual, but she didn't expect to see what happened at the begining of class. The teacher came in followed by Ami and Heero who stood in the shadows of the front of the class room.  
"Students, Today we have two new students." She says then looks over to Heero and Ami "Please Introduce yourselves to the class." The two nod and walk out of the shadows to stand infront of the class, each clad in a school uniform.  
"Heero Yuy" He said in monotone, as most of the female population of the class were whispering to each other, every now and then you'd hear an occasional 'he's hot' or 'nice bod!'. The teachers quiets the students down so Ami could introduce herself.  
"Ami Mizuno" She says with the same monotone, as most of the male population are sending cat-calls and asking for her number and stuff of that sort. The teacher then quiets the class down a second time before telling them where they are to sit.   
"Heero you can sit beside Relena Darlian, Relena Raise your hand so Heero will know who you are. And Ami You can go sit beside Zander Mathis. Please raise your hand." The two go to their asigned seats sillently. Zander and Relena both lower their hands as Ami and Heero sit down. A guy beside Zander leans over and whispers to him 'You are so lucky! You get to sit with a total babe..' Zander cracks a grin and nods in agreement. Ami pulls out her laptop and hacks into the school's computer system database, She searches two people: Zander and Relena. She saves all the infromation to a password protected file before covering her tracks and closing it out. She opens the file on Relena she looks through it scrolling down every once in a while. She glances over at Zander, who is just know glancing at what she's doing. She closes her laptop and looks at him.  
"What were you working on babe?" He asks   
"Nothing and dont call me babe" she answers him in monotone.  
"Whatever you say babe"  
"Omae O Korosu if you call me babe again" She replies coldly as the look on her face remains deadly. She also takes her gun out of it's unknown place, but doesn't bring it to where anyone else but she and him could see. He looks down at the gun and realizes that she is serious and should not be pushed to far.  
"err.. sorry. could you put that thing away now..?" He says fearing his very life. She nods and returns the gun to the unknown place she stores it.  
"If you say one word about that it will be your last" She says sounding dangerous. He nods before turning back to the front of the room. The teacher is going on and on about trigonometric ratios. Ami and Heero both felt like working on their computers reather then pay attention since they already knew this. The teacher was teaching about 'sines' as she seen that Ami and Heero were not payng attention, she was angry at them and decided to put them on the spot by asking the next two questions to them and see if they could answer them.  
"Ami, Since you weren't paying attention this question is yours." The teacher says coldly, "What is the 'Sine' of any any angle in a right triangle?" The other students, exept for Heero, weren't clear on the answer but was glad it was Ami's question and not theirs. Ami closed her laptop and looked at the teacher before saying her answer  
"That's Easy. the sine of an angle in a right triangle equals the opposite side divided by the hypotenuse." Ami replies monotoned as the other students, whom are surprised that she answered so fast, waited to find out the correct answer. The teacher looks in her answer book and finds that the answer is word for word and correct.  
"That is correct, But how did you know exactly what was in the answer key? Also it seems you know this stuff by heart when and where did you learn it all at?" The teacher asked letting her curiousity get the better of her.  
"I didn't know that may answer was word for word fromyour Answer key but you ar correct when you say 'I know this stuff by heart'. I learned it all when I was 12 years old and where I will not say" Ami replies monotoned. Zander just sits there staring at Ami with his mouth slightly open, still in shock that she learned this when she was so young, also he's thinking to himself 'hmm I wonder if she'd help me with this. I don't get it' and 'maybe I could get a date with her...' Ami Glances over at Zander, whom is still staring at her, and shoots him one of her death glares. Once Zander sees her glare he turns to the front of the room in fear. The teacher glances over at Heero and wonders if he knows all of this by heart also.  
"Heero, What are the 'cosine' and 'tangent' of any right Triangle?" She asks as the students, save Ami, having no clue what she's talking about and glad it's Heero's question.  
"The cosine of an angle in a right triangle equals the adjacent side divided by the hypotenuse and the tangent is the opposite side divided by the adjacent side" He replies his voice housing no emotion whatsoever. She checks the answer key again and nods.  
"Correct. I see that you and Ms. Mizuno learned this at the same time. Acording to my records you both lost your parents at a young age and were 'adopted' by the same person" This coment recived 'Hns' from both Heero and Ami. The rest of the math class went smoothly. Their Next period was P.E. When Ami and Heero walked into the gym they noticed that today in class they were having a Martial Arts competition. Ami and Heero seperated to go change into their gym outfits, soonafter they finished they walked out of the locker rooms. Ami noticed that both Zander and Relena were in this class also, Ami could see Relena was sitting down on the bleachers. The P. E. coach tells the class that he wants guys on one side and Girls on the other. They group of students seperate and do as the coach directed. Zander, Whom was standing beside Heero, tapped Heero on the shoulder. All he got from Heero was a 'Hn.'  
"Your sister, Ami, is cute. Do you think she'd go out with me?" Zander asked Him in a whisper.  
"First, She's not my sister. Second, I think if she heard you say she was 'cute' she'd kill you. And Third, you can ask her but then again you could be signing your death wish by asking her that." Heero replied in his usual monotone. They guys and girls were paired off to have seperate sparing matches. Ami and Heero both defeated their partners the fastest and went to lean against the wall silently. About five minutes later the rest of the class was finished with their partners, and the coach asked the guys and girls to split again. All the girls were beaten exept for three, including Ami, and there were seven guys left, including Heero and Zander, Heero sparred with a girl and Ami sparred with Zander. The others split up and sparred again. Heero was the first finished this time, He watched Ami wondering what was taking her so long. Zander was tring to make up his mind weither or not to ask her if she'd like to go out with him. He Finally asked her and that's when she defeated him and walked over to where Heero was leaning against the wall.   
"What took so long." He asked her.  
"I'll tell you later Heero." Ami put an end to that conversation. They turned their attention back to the other three pairs of partners sparring each other. A minute or so later they were ready for another round. Ami was the only girl left, There were five guys left including Heero. Ami and a uy were paired up and Heero and another guy were paired up the other two paired up also. The girls were rooting Ami on because she was the last girl in the compentiton. Ami was done with her partner about the same time Heero was, they both watched the pair of guys that were still fighting. The match ended in a draw, leaving just Ami and Heero to fight. They both knew they could be a little rougher then they were in their other matches. They went to the center of the ring of people watching and faced each other, They stood for mere seconds before starting the match, The guy shouting out things like 'don't be a loser' and 'don't let a girl win' and the girls were shouting out stuff like 'show him who's the boss' and 'they think they are stronger then us. don't let them win and show them what your made of!'. Heero put his best in the match but it wasn't enough to defeat his 'teacher' and companion. Ami ended up wining the match after the two went at it for about a hour. The others in the class were surprised that they could fight that long with out stopping once. The girls cheer as Ami earns the victory, Heero mutters under his breath 'that one month of training she recieved before I was found by the Dr. is the reason she defeated me.' Zander walked up to congradulate Heero for making it to the finals of the compentition.  
"Hey dude. That was awsome. Where did you learn all of that?" He asked couriosly thinking he needs training like that.  
"Ami" is all Heero said   
"Ami taught you? When did you start your training and how long did you train to learn all of that."  
"I would tell you but then I'd have to kill you."  
"You're kidding right?"  
"nope" Heero ends the conversation there and goes to find Ami. Zander thinks to himself 'hmm.. I wonder if I could somehow hack into their files to learn more about them...' He was pulled out of his thoughts as the bell signaling the end of the period rung. Heero and Ami walk to lunch carrying their laptops with them, They find an empty table at the back of the cafateria. They sit opposite each other and open their laptops. They sign into their private chatroom to talk.  
  
  
  
Welcome to Perfect Soliders Chat  
  
  
  
  
  
bluePS_Raging_Tsunami: That Zander dude gives me the creeps. You know what he had the nearve to ask me in P.E.?  
  
greenPS_wing: What if you'd go out with him?  
  
bluePS_Raging_Tsunami: How'd you know?  
  
greenPS_wing: He said to me 'Your sister, Ami, is cute. Do you think she'd go out with me?'  
  
bluePS_Raging_Tsunami: What'd you say?  
  
greenPS_wing: 'First, She's not my sister. Second, I think if she heard you say she was 'cute' she'd kill you. And Third, you can ask her but then again you could be signing your death wish by asking her that.'  
  
bluePS_Raging_Tsunami: Well Lunch will be ending soon and I got to do some things before it does  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The reast of the school day ended smootly Zander and Relena ended up being in all their classes. Later that night as Ami was checking her e-mail, She found one from Dr. J it read:  
  
001 and 01,  
  
You are to destroy the OZ base that is nine miles south of your location. Take your Gundams but hide them in a distance from the facility. You must sneak in and steal a disk before planting bombs throughout the facilities. The Disk contains files on you two, including birth parents, info on me, your training everything. You must Hurry.  
  
Dr. J  
  
Ami walks into heero's room to meet the barrel of his gun, She ignores it. He lowers it when he sees it's her.  
"Heero we have a mission. Lets get our Gundams and get this over with." He nods and they leave towards the beach. They hid their Gundams in an underwater cavern they had found the night before. it's a three minute swim down to the under water cavern. They draw up a huge breath of air before diving into the water, and begins swimming towards their gundams hiding place. They both swam pretty fast, faster than most people could. They reached the under water cavern in under two minutes, they could finally let oxygen into their lungs freely. They jumped into the cockpits of their gundams and fliped a few bottons before leaving towards the surface ot the ocean. The Raging Tsunami reached land first closly followed by the Wing Gundam. The two gundams transformed into bird mode and flew towards their target. after about five minutes of fling they land their gundams and jump out. They see the base in the near distance and make sure their gundams are hidden before contiuning on foot towards the base. They kille a couple of guards and take their uniforms and puts them on. They split up, Heero to set the bombs and Ami to get the disk, they went their seperate ways. Ami tried to dodge as many soliders that she could on her way, soon she found the room she was looking for. She hides the disk in the same unknown location her gun is located at before sneaking out of the base and back to the gundams to wait for Heero. Heero ran into a few soliders but they didn't expect a thing from him, soon he had all the bombs in place. He knew he had to get ou of there with out causing to much attention to himself, he dodged soliders and other OZ members as he made his way out of the base and back to the gundams where Ami was waiting for him.  
"What took so long?" She asked.  
"Nothing I made sure all the bombs were secure before I made my excape. How about you, You get the disk?" he responded. She nods and shows it to him. He nods and pulls out the detenator for the bombs in the OZ base and pushes the botton, as he does the whole place explodes in a firey blaze. The two jump back into their respetive Gundams and fly towards the ocean again, they go under the water as soon as they get to the surface. A matter of minutes later they are in the underwater cavern again, they each jump out of the cockpit and prepare for their swim to the surface. Ami dives in first, closely by Heero, a minute or so later they are back on the beach. They make their ways to their appartment to dry off and change, Also to find out just what exacally is on that disk. A hour later after they changed, bathed, and were dry once more they huddled around Ami's laptop. She put the disk in her CD-Rom drive and waited for it to load. She went in onto the disk where she found two foliders named 'Ami Mizuno' and 'Heero Yuy'. Ami clicked into hers first and found it had info on everything from Her parents to the color of her eyes, it even had a picture of her. She went out of her folider and clicked into Heero's folider finding the same types of info. on it, and also had a picture.  
"This infomation could get us killed one day..." Ami said as Heero nodded in agreement.   
"I wonder where they got it from.." He replied.  
"I don't know but they got it all correct.."  
"Let's get to bed, School in the morning remeber" She nods and closes her laptop. They go to their seperate rooms and drift off to sleep. In Ami's now dark room a soft whisper speaks out...  
"Don't worry.. they didn't find out about your past's Ami..." The voice grows softer before becoming silent.  
  
Hey I'm glad I got this out. I wrote most of this in the wee hours of the morning... Well I'm going to start the next chapter after I get two new reviews.. And if your wondering about the voice in the last line it is.... I'll leave that for the next Chapter. I know I'm evil for doing that but that's my problem. The other pilots will be met soon. Don't worry I couldn't forget a bunch like that. I've Rambled. R/R Please... 


	5. Pilot's and Past's

Disclaimer: I DON'T own SM or GW if I did then would I be writing this... I do, however, own 'Zander Mathis' . School's started and I might not get chapters out as fast as I was.   
  
Ami's transformation  
Chapter 5: Pilot's and Past's  
  
A few days went by since their first days at school, Ami and Heero became 'popular' and each had an 'admirer' that were tring to get dates with them. After their second week of school there were eight new students: Minako Aino, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Usagi Tsukino, Quatre Raberba Winner, Lita Kino,  
Wufei Chang, and Rei Hino. Also a few more new students the week after that: Hotaru Tomoe, Michiru Kaiou, Haruka Tenoh. Each became popular within a few days, Ami and Heero keep to theirselves, Minako and Duo were Flirting, Trowa and Usagi were silent and both wore their hair in strange styles. Quatre and Lita were quiet and peaceful, and Wufei and Rei were arguing about weither or not women are weak. Ami and Heero were checking their e-mail for mission info when they found an E-mail from Dr. J..  
  
  
001 and 01,  
The other pilots are on earth. They will be receiving a similar e-mail from the one's who trained them. You may have found out their Identies by now. You are to meet them at a nearby park, They have been requested to do the same. Do not Take the gundams, you are to meet them by the lake in the center of the park. Be careful. Try not to attract too much attention to yourselves. You Should meet them around 6 o'clock. Good luck,  
  
Dr. J.  
  
  
Each pair of pilots read they same message from their respective instructor or doctor. Duo and Minako goof off the rest of the day, Trowa and Usagi and Quatre and Lita were silent, Wufei and Rei continued to argue. As the last bell rings signaling the end of school, The pilots goto their seperate appartments and houses. As soon as Ami and Heero get to their apartment Ami grabs her clothes from her room and jumps into the shower. She washes her hair and then gets her towel, She then drys off and dresses in a pair of dark blue spandex shorts and a light blue tanktop. She hangs her towel up and walks out of the bathroom brushing her hair. Heero does about the samething Ami did execpt his clothes were dark green and a lighter green, He came out of the bathroom. Ami drys her hair and fixes it in it's unruley style. Heero lets his hair dry before styling it the same way Ami did her's. Ami smiles mentally at Heero as she walks over to him, She runs her hand thru his hair, messing it up slightly. 'he has the softest hair I've ever felt...' she grins in her mind as her thoughts trail off as Heero swats her hand away from his hair. 'it feels as if I've done that before but I haven't... Talk about Da ja vu..' She thinks to herself. They both grab their guns before heading to the park. The Others weren't there when they got there, but of corse they were early also. At ten minutes before six, Duo and Minako walk up to the clearing beside the lake. They walk over to Ami and Heero and try to start up a converstion.  
"So what are you doing here?" Duo asked in his hyper tone.  
" Were waiting for people.." Ami replies.  
"You?" Heero added.  
"Were waiting for people too" Minako answers.  
Next to show up are Rei and Wufei. They were arguing as usual. After they came Usagi and Trowa decided to show up. Around 6:05 Quatre and Lita showed up. Ami decided to speek first.  
"now that your all here I suppose we should come back to Heero and my appartment, it's safer to talk there."  
The others nod and followHeero and Ami, who started walking already. after a five minute walk they came across an appartment building. They walk in and go up the stairs and go into the appartment that Ami and Heero share. They sit down in the living room and begin talking.  
"Miss Ami, how did you know that we were Pilots..." Quatre questioned  
"One. Just call me Ami. Two. You all were at the lake at six. And Three. I have my ways of getting information..." She answered.  
Ami looks at the female pilots around her... 'something seems familiar about them... it's like I've known them all my life...' The pilots stay and talk until around nine o'clock, Then they go home to get to bed. Ami and Heero go to their seperate rooms and get into bed, soon they drift off to sleep. Ami begins to have a dream...  
~Ami's dream~  
Ami is standing in the middle of a mist filled area. She glances around silently before saying...  
"Where am I?"  
"Princess, You are at the gates of Time and Space..." She was answered by a soft voice.  
"Why call me Princess... And Who are you!" She demands to the unknown owner of the voice. She pulls out her gun and readys herself to fire at whoever it is speaking.  
"You are a Princess.. The Princess Of the Planet Mercury... And as for myself I'm The lone senshi of the gates of time, Sailor Pluto..." Her voice trails off as Ami walks towards her, her gun in hand.  
"I don't believe you. I'm not a Princess, I'm a solider."  
"Ami-Hime. Please put the gun down and I will show you the real you..." Ami slowly lowers her gun and puts it back in it's unknown place. She steps towards the voice and stops as the woman comes into sight. A mirror materilizes behind her, She turns around to face the image in the mirror. Her image in the mirror is wearing a long light blue princess dress, The symbol of Mercury glowing softly on her forehead. She looks at the image as memories come flying back from a time long forgotten. The mirror dissappears and leaves Ami looking exactly like she did in the image. She turns back around to face her friend.  
"Will the others find out about their pasts as I have tonight, Setsuna?" Pluto nods and smiles mentally for she is glad to have one of her own back. The mist filled area fades out as Ami wakes up from her dream.  
~End of Ami's Dream~  
~Heero's dream~  
Heero glaces around and he finds himself standing in a snowy meadow. He hears a voice behind him.  
"Prince Heero? Is that you?" the voice sounds faint but not far away. He goes to reach for his gun but finds that it isn't there, and that he is wearing a pale blue armor with a black cape, with light blue satin lining the inside. He glances around wondering where he is and why he is dressed the way he is.  
"Who are you, And what Am I doing here?" He yelled towards the direction of the voice.  
"I Am your mother, and you are here to find out about your past." She replies as she comes into veiw. Her shoulder length dark brown hair wavering in the breeze.   
"My.. mother..? I don't know what your talking about..! And I know my past, I was trained by Dr. J, along with Ami, to become a 'perfect solider'..."   
"You lived in a time of peace more than 2000 years ago... You are the second Prince of Earth..."   
"I'm no prince!"  
"Trust me... I know you better than you know.." her voice trails off as she steps toward him, She puts her hand on his shoulder. As she does a pale golden light surrounds the two. Heero's mind spins as he recieves memories he never knew he had..  
"Ami... Princess Ami...The others.. Will they remember..?  
"Yes my son.. Ami and the others will remember this place and time... It's good to see you again.." She grows quiet as she hugs her son for the first time in more than 2000 years..  
"Was my brother reborn in my time...?  
"I don't know.."  
"It'd be good to see him again." The area begins to fade, as heero begins to wake up, as one last statement was heard from the woman  
"Fate will bring you together...."  
~End of Heero's Dream~  
Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei recieved memories from their mothers on their respective planets. Prince Duo from Saturn, Prince Quatre from Neptune, Prince Trowa from Pluto, Prince Wufei from Jupiter.  
Minako, Usagi, Rei, and Lita found out from Setsuna.  
  
I'm sorry I didn't get this out sooner but between Biology and world history homework almost every night and my mom and dad being on the comp. it's been hard to get time to type.I hope I can get some more chapters out soon.. Please review.. I need feedback... Please.... 


	6. A Walk and A Talk

A/N: here's the disclaimer  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing… I Never have and I probably Never will… They belong to their respective owners… However I do own Zander Mathis I came up with his name, characteristics.. etc. Please don't use him in your story unless I give you permission to…  
  
Ami's Transformation  
Chapter 6: A Walk and A Talk…  
  
Ami woke up from her dream breathing heavily 'It was just a dream.. but I know it was true… Since I'm already awake and I doubt that I could go back to sleep I'll go for a walk to get my thoughts straight…' She got out of bed and got dressed in a pair of Blue Spandex shorts and a matching tank-top. She decided to leave Heero a note telling where she's going, just incase he wakes up and finds her missing… She wrote 'Heero, I assume you received memories of a time long ago in a dream.. I went for a walk in hopes of sorting those memories out.. I'll be back before school starts so don't worry about me.. Ami' She walked out of their apartment silently making sure she had her gun, incase of trouble.. She walked towards the park she had met the others at earlier that day. She passed an old man, or so she thought, on her way out of the apartment building. When she was out of hearing range the 'old' man sent a transmission   
"She's going for a walk.. Intercept her. The lighting count will be glad to see her.." A quick reply came and the transmission ended. Ami continued walking but had a strong feeling of being followed.. She turns around to find a Mobile Suit following behind her.. The suit aims its rifle at her as she pulls out her own gun. The pilot of the suit calls out to her over the suit's intercom.  
"You really think that your gun will do any damage to this suit?" A husky voice Asks with sarcasm dripping from his voice.  
" No." she glances to her sides to see two soldiers coming towards her. She moves her aim from the suit infront of her to the soldier to her right… She half watches the suit and half watches the soldier…  
"Drop your weapon and don't make any forceful movements or I will be forced to shoot" The husky voice rings out again..  
"Looks as if I have no choose.." She bends down slowly and puts her gun on the ground.. When she stands up the two soldiers grab her and cuffs her hands behind her. The man in the suit sends a transmission to Zechs "We have Her. We'll be there soon" The transmission ends and Zechs sits there smiling to himself thinking 'we shall met again 001…'   
~Heero and Ami's apartment~  
Heero wakes up and gets dressed for school, putting on that annoying uniform. He finds Ami's letter and looks at the clock and thinks to himself 'something is wrong she should be back by now.. school starts in 15 minutes..' The phone rings pulling him out of his thoughts. He answers it..  
"hn."  
"Good to see you to Heero.." Duo's voice replied  
"What do you want, you braided Baka.."  
"Whoa.. Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.. " He was cut off by Heero question..  
"Duo, Have you seen Ami..?"  
"Have you looked on the news Recently"  
"No, Why?"  
"You might want to.. You might find your answer to 'where Ami is'.. " Heero cut on the TV in the living Room and stares at it silently hearing the words 'Gundam Pilot captured' and '001 in OZ prison'  
"Heero.. Heero? Are you There? HEERO?" Duo screamed into the phone to catch the silent pilot's attention.  
"Kuso.. Baka We have a mission after school… Ami needs our help.. She needs my help.." Heero Says the last statement more to himself then to Duo… Heero feels a small droplet of water slip down his cheek as he thinks about Ami..  
"..err.. Heero? I'll see you at School OK? Ja ne Hee… " He was cut off by the sound of a 'click' signaling that Heero hung up…   
At School The Gundam Pilots Sat silently in the back of the class. Zander Glances back to the group and finds Ami not with them.. He thinks to himself 'hmm I wonder where she is.. Maybe she is the Gundam pilot that was captured.. maybe Heero and the others are Gundam pilots also… I wonder…' He was pulled out of his thoughts as the teacher calls his name for roll. For Heero and the other Pilots the day of school seemed to drag on forever… P.E was a very long period.. Zander saw this as his chance to ask Heero about Ami's absence..  
"Hey Heero.. Where's Ami?"  
" Hn. She's sick.." is all he replied in his usual monotone.. He was thinking 'Ami don't worry my princess.. I'll be there to save you soon…till then my love..'   
~Ami hears the words faintly in her mind, since the two share some sort of mental bond, She lets herself fall into the realm of conscienceness..  
"Heero..." She says softly as she wakes up to find herself in a small white room... She glances around to see what surrounds her. The whiteness of the room fades as her eyes adjust to the sunlight pouring into the room. She sees a few large windows, a desk with someone sitting at it, and a few soldiers posted at the door. She stares at the back of the figure behind the desk, waiting for them to turn around.  
"Ah.. 001 your awake... it's about time.. And No I'm not 'Heero' Allow me to introduce myself..." He turns around in the chair to face her. His mask off, and his silvery-blondish hair going down his back... She gasps as he turns around   
"Zechs... Milliardo...?" She says softly. His eyes widen slightly as she utters those names..  
"I am Zechs... Never speak the name 'Milliardo' to me again!!" he stands behind the desk, rasieing his voice during the last part of the statement, He then reaches over and slaps Ami, as soon as his hand contacts her face memories flood his mind of times long ago.. He stares at her in shook realizing what he'd just done...  
"Princess..." He mutters this under his voice, but Ami hears this and replies..  
"Millardo...er Zechs.. It's ok but We need to talk alone..." she motions towards the soldiers at the door. He nods and motions for the soldiers to leave them  
"But Sir... She's a Gundam Pilot... It's dangerous.." The soldier was cut off by the voice of his angry commanding office  
" I said Get Out!" The soldiers bolt out of the room afraid of Zechs.  
"When'd you become a OZ soldier? Why are you against us... Zechs?" She looks up to the young man, whom once long ago was one of the ones who protected her...  
"When I was in the academy I decided this the best future for me. And as of Me being against you I'm not.. I could never be against the one I'm supposed to protect.. I will protect you... Where is Yuy.. does he not care about you enough to come get you?"  
"One thing for sure I'm glad your on my side again... as to where Heero is.. He is probably just about to get out of school soon.. He'll be here soon... I know he loves me with a love that can over come all things even death..."   
"What happened between the time you died on the Moon Kingdom and now...? Were you reborn before this time or is this the first time since then...?"  
"I was reborn on earth in the Tokyo, Japan I was living the normal life untill the negaverse struck The other senshi and I had to give up our peaceful nature and battle that nega-scum so the Moon Kingdom mishap wouldn't happen again.. They say history repeats itself... We were reborn a few more times after that before we went up against Galaxia, our most powerful foe yet. We ended up defeating her but were killed in the process...then we were reborn to the colonies where we met the doctors and our partners in 'Operation Meteror' our original mission was to wipe out OZ but now it's deeper than that, So word of advice from a friend... Get out as soon as you can...I don't want to see anything bad happen to you Milliardo... your one of my best friends.. I've missed you.." She smiles for the first time in a long while.  
"I've missed you too Princess.." He walks over to her and bends down to hug her. She returns the hug and looks at him with her deep blue eyes...  
"look Princey... Don't call me Princess...unless you want me to call you 'prince' all the time" She states coldly  
" ok princ... er.. Ami" He laughs at his mistake.  
"It's good to see you again but I must be going Milliardo... Don't follow me until you know your troops wont follow you.. The others will be pleased to see you I'm sure..That is if they've recieved their memories.. if not then they might want to kill you..." She said to him calmly before jumping through a nearby window, sending glass shattering every direction... He looks after her silently thinking 'couldn't she find a better way out?' She lands calmly on her feet, She glances up to the window she just exited, to notice Milliardo watching with his silvery-blondish hair swaying in the gentle breeze. She starts running towards the school where she knows Heero will be coming out of the building in a rush with the others. Her cheek brused slightly along with a few cuts and scratches on her face, arms and legs.. She knows the others will be worried about her appearence. She reaches the school just as she sees Heero and the others come out of the building, her eyes light up as she thinks of a plan.. She hides in an alleyway that she knows they will pass and waits for them.. She smiles mentally as she sees their shadows stretch infront of them..  
"01, I know who you are..." She growls out in a husky voice  
"Omae o Korosu" He replies in a murderous tone  
"You wouldn't kill little ol' me now would you Hee-chan" She asks in a sweet voice as she steps out of the shadows. Heero looks at her saddly as a single droplet of water slides down his cheek  
"Ami-ko I've missed you.. I was so worried.. Don't do that to me again.."   
"I know I was worried there for a moment also.. That is until Milliardo recieved his memories and remembered who I was.. He let me excape.. He may drop by later after he resigns from OZ.."  
  
  
  
  
A/N Evil cliffy... Review if you want to find out what happens.. Does Milliardo resign and visit, how do the pilots react to that last statement.. What happens next...? NOBODY KNOWS NOT EVEN I THE AUTHOR KNOWS, Yes scary I know... R/R Please.. 


	7. Another Mission for the Pilots

A/N: Sorry for the long wait for this Chap. I've had a major case of writers block..   
  
Ami's Transformation  
Chapter 7: Another Mission for the Pilots  
  
Later that night the Gundam pilots were siting silently in the living room of one of Quatre's   
mansions. As they are sitting in silence a knock is heard at the door. One of Quatre's many sevents   
answers the door to find Millardo on the other side.  
"Is Miss Ami here?" Millardo asks in a calm voice. The servant nods and goes to get Ami. She   
goes to the door and smiles as she sees Millardo standing there.   
"Millardo, good to see you again" She says softly..  
"I resigned from OZ not to long ago.. I thought I might drop by and see you and the others...   
Unless they want to kill me still..."  
"If they do they will have to go through me first." She replies with a grin "Come on.. I'll introduce   
you to the others.."  
They walk into the living room where the others are, As soon as Millardo comes into their view all   
the pilots, except Ami, point their guns towards him..   
"You have some nerve coming here Zechs.." Rei growls out.   
"Guys.. This is Millardo.. He is no longer an OZ member... and if you want to try to kill him then   
you'll have to kill me first.." Ami monotonously replies as she stares coldly at Heero, knowing that   
the others would, more than likely, do as he says.   
"And you trust him when he says this?" Heero asks..  
"I trust him more than most the people in this room.. I trust him as if he was a brother of mine.."  
"If you trust him that much then I will take your word for it." He says as he puts his gun into it's   
unknown location. The other pilots look at him with surprise as he does this and they too put their   
guns away.  
"Well Millardo, You are wolcome to stay here with us if you want." Quatre says politely  
"Thank you Quatre..." Millardo replied. Later while the others are talking Heero and Ami are   
checking their e-mail in their seperate rooms. Ami found that she recieved one from Dr. J. It read:  
001,  
Your mission is to go to Mercury And destroy the OZ base there. Tell the others and then   
complete it as soon as possible. Accept or Decline?  
Dr. J   
Ami sends a blank mail to Dr. J with the words 'Mission Accepted' in the subject box. She then   
shuts her laptop and walks over to Heero door and opens it and says:  
"We go another mission." in her monotoned tone. Heero nods and closes his laptop. Ami goes down   
stairs and walks into the room where the others are talking.  
"We have a mission" she says as she walks out of the shadows. they grow silent and nods, and   
She tells them the mission. then she looks over at Millardo.  
"You with us, Millardo?" she asks monotonedly like.   
"Yeah." he replies as he nods to her.   
She nods and asks "you still have the Gundam Epyon?"   
"yes. it's in an underground hanger.."  
"a Hanger where?"  
"near an OZ base but the Base has no idea that the hanger is there. The only person, other than   
me, that knows about it is Noin. I could contact her so she'd be waiting on me, I told her to keep it   
there until I find a place to put it. And I'm Assuming you have a Gundam Hanger here, right   
Quatre?" Quatre nods. Zechs then pulls out a cell phone and calls Noin. They talk a few   
minutes, then he hangs up.  
"Ok. You all go ahead I'll catch up with you on Mercury." The others nod and go to get their   
gundams. Then he says quietly aloud... "oh Ami.. I shall fallow you to the ends of the Universe to   
Protect you from Harm, My Princess..."   
A certain somebody hears this from the shadows, shrugs it off, and goes to get his Gundam. 20   
minutes later the pilots are on their way to Mercury. Ami starts having flashbacks from her   
pastlives...  
~~Flashback~~  
"Mother, I found this yesterday... What does it mean?" Asks a younger Ami. Her mother, the   
Queen, reads it and sighs knowing this day would come.  
"It says 'two princess will switch roles, one will become a protector and the other the proteted'   
That means you will become the Princess that the Senshi are to Protect... it also says 'Most will   
see the illusion, and few will see through the Illusion to the Truth. one will be of Jupiter the other   
of Earth.' that means you will find love from Earth and Jupiter or one of it's many moons. This   
book is the book in which your destiny and the destiny of me and those before me are written in.. It is   
protected by magic only those of Royal Mercurain Blood can open it. That way no one can change   
it or destroy it...   
~~end of Flashback~~  
"Ami. We're Here. Are you ok?" Heero asks over the com. link  
"ok Prepare to land. And I was just thinking" She Lands and jumps out of the cockpit wearing her   
spacesuit. The others land behind her and join her out on the ground, also dressed in spacesuits. She   
Silently pray that her Crystal's power is strong enough to replenish the oxygen on her home planet   
after so long of being dormant. She unlatches her helmet and against the plea's of her team mates she   
takes her helmet off, and Her Lungs filled with oxygen. She nods to her teammates, signaling that   
she was ok and that the air was breathable. The others shed their helmets.  
"How does this planet have oxygen on it now... last time I was here it didn't..."Duo asked   
dumbfoundly. Ami unzips her suit just enough for her to pull a glowing saffire crystal from her   
pocket.  
"With This." she says as she zips her suit up again.  
"What's that"  
"It is my crystal"  
"Your crystal?"  
"You did have a dream a few nights ago that you were a prince of a long time ago, around 2000   
years ago if I remember correctly."  
"Yes. but how did you know..."  
" I just know... I am from that time also... I was the Princess of this Planet... and I guess I still   
am"  
"Well Saturn's my domain"  
"I know, or use to know, the Princess of that planet... I don't know if she was reborn after our   
last battle..."  
"You knew my sister... Hotaru?" Ami Nods. Unnoticed by the others three are watching from the   
shadows waiting for the best time to make their presents known. Nodding to each other the three   
figures walk out of the shadow. They wear sailor tops and miniskirts each of different colors. One   
goes on the right side of Who they think the leader is, one goes to the others side and the third   
produces a Glaive-like weapon. the two on the sides of Ami grab her arms and the other one places   
the Glaive's flat part (the Glaive is sorta in the shape of a G the flat part of the G in the middle is   
what I'm referring to here) to the back of Ami's neck. The other Pilots whip out their guns and aim   
towards the group of three holding Ami.  
"I Wouldn't do that if I was You.." the Glaive-holder growls out. Heero gives the Glaive's   
owner a deadly look that would scare even the bravest of warriors, yet the Glaive-bearer shows no   
fear.  
"Who are you and What do you want with Her!?" Heero asks in a hard monotoned voice.  
"One or two of you know who I am. Isn't that right...Ami" the mysterious figure Spoke in   
Mercurain.  
"How'd you know my name and my native tounge. Do you live here??" She replied in Mercurain  
"I heard you talking about Saturn and a 'Hotaru' and I know her."  
"Who Are You!"  
"I AM Saturn. And These are Neptune and Uranus. That is why I said you should know us   
Princess" Hotaru makes the Glaive vanish and signals to Haruka and Michiru to let go. The   
pilots stare at the two talking in an unknown language.  
"Good to see you again Princess" Haruka says with a slight bow  
"Nice to see you again Ami-hime" Michiru states with a small curtsy.  
"Ami get away from them so we can shoot them!!" Duo shouts. Upon hearing that Hotaru makes   
her Glaive appear again, Michiru makes her mirror appear and Haruka makes her sword appear in   
their hands.   
"Guys Stop!" Ami says in a dangerously tone. The pilots lower their guns and the 3 armed Senshi   
make their weapons disappear.  
"Ami? Do you know them?" Quatre asks  
"Yes. Guys this is Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru." as she says this she points to each person in   
order and Quatre and Duo both gasp.  
"Girls this is Heero, Duo, Mina, Quatre, Usagi, Lita, Trowa, Wufei, and Rei." she again   
points to each person as that person is named. Ami holds up her saffire crystal that seems to have   
taken on a dark purple color. Ami mumbles something and after she does so a dark purple crystal   
forms in her other hand and the dark purple glow is now around it. Ami's crystal fades to a   
bluish-green color, again she mumbles something and a bluish-green crystal forms beside the dark   
purple one and again it retains its glow from Ami's crystal. Ami walks over to Duo and hands him   
the Dark purple one and then walks over to and hands Quatre the bluish-green one. She repeats the process four more times before she had crystals for each guy. Brownish-blue for Heero, dark green for Trowa, hunter green for Wufei, and light green for Milliardo, whom landed as they were being introducted.   
Ami whispers a few words and a saffire blue light surrounds the gundams and the appear invisable.  
She then notice a group of strangers walking towards them.  
"Who are you?" Asks one of them.  
"Are you warriors?" Another one Asks  
"Yes we are Warriors. What is your reason on asking" Wufei replies.  
"We are in need of Warriors... You see a very inportant book was taken from our village.. By the OZ officers here. They are investagating some ancient Runes of a castle a few miles from here..." the first one answers.  
"What is the name of this book, and of what importance is it to you?" Ami asks.  
"It is a book of Destiny, of the Royal Family that lived in the Castle here. We have reason to believe that The princess of that time is alive and we are going to find her and be her followers..."  
"But We believe that only the princess can open the book of Destiny. so we must find her..."The second one says.  
"Do you know what this 'princess' looks like?"  
"We do have a painting we got from the palace before that OZ base took over it... Why do you ask?"  
"Can I see it?"  
"yes follow me. but I'll only let one see it. who will it be?"  
"I'll go myself"  
"But Ami. We have a mission." Trowa, the usually silent clown, says.  
"Trowa you and the others get the book and destroy the base. I'll be with these people. Bring the book back here and met us in an hour." He nods and the pilots leave to find away to get in the base. Hotaru, Haruka, and Michiru stay with Ami and are now detransformed.  
"Can we come with Ami?" Michiru asks one of the people. Whispers are heard from the two that spoke then finally one answers with a nod. Then they set off for the village. The pilots slip in unnoticed and gets the book. Then they slip out just as easy after setting a few hundred bombs.  
"Mission aceppted" is heard then a click and then a big boom follows.   
"nice one Heero" Mina says...  
  
Sorry that it took SOOOOOOO long to get this out it's just I had a MAJOR case of Writers block and well with Exams mon. and Tues. I guess I was struck with inspiration. Thanks to Minimerc and Zarmina and to the others who reviewed. Please R/R!! 


	8. Revelation...

A/N: Tanks for the reviews thus far. They have been greatly appreciated by me. I hope I can get more review with this Chapter.  
  
Ami's Transformation  
  
Chapter 8: Revelation...  
  
Ami, Hotaru, Haruka, and Michiru follow the mysterious people back to their village. Hotaru and Michiru are walking on either side of Ami while Haruka follows behind her. After about 10 minutes of walking they finally reach their destination. They then head into what looks like the chief's hut. An old wrinkled man sits on a silk cushion on the ground...  
  
"Look.. We found a group of warriors just as you said grandfather. This is but a small group of what we found." the grandson spoke softly, yet excitement filling his words..  
  
"Girls this is my grandson, Hitoshizuku. I am Rakusa, Chief of this tribe. I know you are here to be shown a painting of out beloved princess... She was said to be one with great knowledge and power, almost if not greatly surpassing that of the moon Princess."  
  
Rakusa said with a smooth voice.  
  
"I am Ami and my friends are Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru. My other companions are getting the book of witch your tribe holds of great importance. What, might I ask, does this book say inside?" Ami questions him though she knows all to well what it reads.  
  
"You would know as much as I about the contents of the book. How it survived whatever destroyed that castle I know not."  
  
"And why do you hold that book to value if you do not know what it contains?"  
  
"We are distant relatives of the survivors of the time of Peace, When our planet was ruled by the royal family. We are sure the King and Queen were killed but I have a feeling that the princess wasn't so easily killed off. Just sent away so she couldn't help defeat the enemy. We can sometimes feel her energy... the last time it was felt was a few hundred years ago in the Japanese City of Tokyo. And I'm feeling it.. I think all that are of Mecurarian blood feel it. Our princess shall reveal herself when the time is right... oh sorry you were waiting to see the painting, weren't you? It's right in there" Ami nods and walks into the room Rakusa was referring to. Ami gasps as she realizes that she remembers this painting... Michiru had painted it for her 15th birthday.. She then remembers what truly happened during the final battle...  
  
~flashes back to the Night of Ami's 15th Birthday. The Moon plalace~  
  
One minute everyone's dancing or talking... then the next total chaos breaks loose.  
  
"Guys transform!" shouts Venus, our Senshi leader. In an array of flashes the princesses are senshi once more. All of them except the moon princess; Serenity, and I. I try to transform again and again, but alas it was hopeless. I was to watch from the sidelines as my friends, my family and even my people whom I loved were slaughtered. First to fall was Venus, then her beloved. Next was Prince Endy, as I would call him, and his beloved. Haruka and Michiru died in each others arms, embraced for one last 'goodbye' kiss. Then came fiery senshi of Mars and the thundering Prince of Jupiter. Then the prince and senshi of Pluto were the next two to come, while their lovers mourned their deaths they were slain also.. The only ones left were the moon princess, the prince of Neptune, the younger prince of Earth and myself. Neptune lost it's prince as did the moon, which loose it's princess. Now it was after my beloved and I couldn't transform to help him... I could tell from the look on his face that he would fight till the death to protect me... and that's what he did... he too was slain to join his court in the after life.. The enemy looked at me with the evilest grin and yelled out: 'how does it feel to be helpless to help your beloved, princess?'. Rage and pain filled my heart as I run towards the monstrous beast in a head-on attack. Not one from a magical warrior, but one from a broken hearted Princess... Then before we collide I see this white light surround and enclose me in a bubble then I remember that day in Tokyo when the enemy was using my computer class as a source of energy and I first met Sailor Moon.  
  
~end flashback~  
  
I feel eyes on me and I hear someone crying softly. I realize that I was the one crying and that I have my eyes shut. I open them and see the old withered man looking at me along with his Grandson and the three senshi. I look down at myself and realize that I'm not in my spacesuit anymore, but I'm in a Light blue, floor length dress that hugs me in the right spots. Also I find the a Light blue light is coming from me like steam from a warm lake on a chilly morning...  
  
"Princess...?" Rakusa asks softly.  
  
"Yes Rakusa I am the same Princess as is in this Painting... The same Princess that lived in the castle that lay in ruin on this planet...The same princess that lived over 2000 years ago on this very planet... I remember the events that lead to the demise of the Peaceful Reign of Queen Serenity... And I know how and why the Book of Destinies survived when not much else did. Saved and sealed by magic, both the book and I were. Only to open at a certain moment in time...That moment is at hand..."  
  
  
  
A/N: ok that is it for now. I should have been in the bed like an hour ago but I wanted to type this before I forgot my trane of thought. As for the names of The Chief and his grandson I came up with them and will tell you what they mean.  
  
Rakusa - a head of water  
  
and  
  
Hitoshizuku - a drop of water  
  
ok. Don't use any of my three Characters that I've made up so far. (Zander, Rakusa, and Hitoshizuku) ok I'm going to go do my work before I'm too late in getting to bed. R/R please. I hope you like this Chapter and I hope to have the next Chapter out sometime in the near future. ~_~* Hope fully if I don't have Writers block again. Hehe. lol ^_^** 


	9. Destiny reveiled...

A/N: sorry for the time it took me to get this out but I couldn't find any ideas on what else to write. Sorry if you don't like it but thanks if you do. On with the story...  
  
Ami's Transformation  
Chapter 9: Destiny reveiled...  
  
"Where are they?" the usually silent Usagi whines.  
"They'll be here.." replied the monotoned pilot  
~Heero. I am still at the village. You need to bring the others and the book to me, also Tell Milliardo to go find his Sister and get her here also. I know you have issues with Relena but she is needed for this... it's about our past and our Destinies... it's hard to explain but you've got to take my word on this. The village is about 10 minutes from your current location. Go West from your location and you should see the village. Hurry...~ Heero recieved a telepatical message from Ami..  
"Zechs. Ami told me to tell you to go find Relena and bring her to the village that is about 10 minutes west of here. Do it quickly. the rest of you follow me."he quickly relayed the message to the others and recieved a quick nod from Zechs, whom was now running to his invisable Gundam. Somehow he knew just where it was and was soon launching for Earth, The Sank Kingdom in praticular. The remaining pilots start on their way to the village. After about 5 minutes of running they reach the village. They found that Ami was waiting infront of the outer most hut for them, she was still wearing the light blue, floor lenght dress.  
"Well That was fast. And I see that Milliardo has left for Earth already." She says in a semi monotoned voice.  
"What is this about?" Mina asked   
"We'll need to wait for Zechs and Relena. this includes all of you" the others nod follows Ami as she Walks into the village more. She stops and turns to them.  
"We've got the book and Destroyed the base..."Quatre says handing her the book.  
"I know. I heard the explosion.. Ah it's the same it was the last time I've saw it."   
About 10 minutes go by before Zechs and Relena finnally arrive. The two newcomers joined the rest of the group. Relena spots Heero, screechs his name, and clings onto his right arm. Ami glares at this before looking over to Zechs.  
"I'd suggest that you get you sister off of Heero before something bad happens to her!" Zechs prys his sister of the pilot's arm.  
"Ok I have called you all here for a reason, a very inportant one. Today you will fully remember everything you should remember and today destinies will be descovered." she says while opening the book that only she can open.   
"What does it say" Usagi impationatly asks   
"It says..'Two princess will switch roles, one will become a protector and the other the protected. Most will   
see the illusion, and few will see through the Illusion to the Truth. One will be of Jupiter the other   
of Earth.' That is why we had to wait for Relena.. She and I will switch roles... I become the protected princess of the outer senshi, and she becomes my replacement as Sailor Mercury."  
"But what if I don't want to be a Sailor Senshi?" Relena asks  
"The inner Senshi will be a senshi short and that would weaken the inners greatly. Look, I've seen all of you die infront of my eyes in the past. It was all because the senshi of mercury could not transform. The transformation no longer works for me. That is because you and I were suppose to fullfil our destinies that night. so see no one is making you join the senshi, but know this, if you don't the earth is more likely to be attacked and taken over by evil forces. Then you would live your live with the thoughts that you could of helped prevent the evil from spreeding throughout the world."  
"That'd be horrible. I think I've changed my mind about joining. I will." Ami nods and pulls her senshi wand out of her sub-demetion(sp?) pocket, it now has a combonation of the symbols of Mercury and Jupiter, and hands it to Relena.  
"Ok you'll need a transformation wand. All you have to do is say 'Eternal Mercury Power' and you'll know your attacks when the time comes." She says while taking her crystal out.  
"What is that for?"  
"Just in case the power from the transformation backlashes."  
"Eternal Mercury Power!" As she says this she is surrounded by a dark blue light and she sprouts wings that have both light green and light blue feathers, the wings fold infront of her and incloses her body. This forms her body suit, the wings unfold and dissappers. Then her skirt that has a stripe of light green at the bottom of it, boots that have light trim at the top and tiera appear. Her bows appear one on the back of her skirt, is a light green/blue color, and the other one on the front of her body suit, is light blue. She stands in her fighting stance as the background reveals the symbols of Mercury and Jupiter. As Relena is transforming Ami is surrounded by a dark blue light and lifted off the ground. The symbol of Mercury appears on her forehead and her dress now is silky blue. She is lowered to the ground but the dark blue light still surrounds her and Her symbol burns brightly. She smiles because now that is done. The villagers that had gathered behind them bow to the glowing princess, as the outer senshi bow their heads. More memories of family and friends rush to each person they belonged to. The Dark blue Aura fades but the symbol stays. Heero walks up to her and kisses her gently on the lips, for the first time since that day 2000 or so years ago. Ami wraps her arms around Heero's neck and savors that moment. The two break off the kiss and look at the others who have shocked expressions on their faces. The other's appearances had changed also. The girls were wearing dresses of the colors their Senshi uniforms were and had their symbols glowing, Relena's dress was a light green and had a light green symbol of Jupiter. the guys were dressed in armors of diffrent colors Heero's was golden, Duo's was dark purple/black, Quatre's was a bluish green color, Trowa's was dark green, Wufei's was blood red, and Milliardo's was a light green color. Then in a flash they were in their normal clothes....  
  
A/N: I know.. I know it's short, but I wanted to get this updated as soon as I could. I've had a lack in inspiration lately so please bare with me. Thanks to all the people who have reviewed to this. A big Thanks to you.. R/R please. 


	10. Author Note

Autors Note: I think I'm going to have the last chapter end this fic and Maybe I'll make a sequel, If you readers want me to. I want to thank all the people who've read and reviewed this and even the people who read it but didn't review. I'm happy that it was read, by atleast one person or so. Maybe you all could help me plot out a sequel if I do one (I'm leaning towards it but as of yet I don't really have a plot).   
  
  
*walks of into a darkened area of the... uh.. the FF.net world. o.O carring her now blood-stained Scythe with a wicked smirk on her face. thinking 'stupid writer's block deamons... shouldn't of messed with me... hopefully they can't put themselves back into large emought peices to bother any of my fellow authors here...'*   
  
~Eternal Sailor Mercury~ 


End file.
